


it's not a bad thing

by orphan_account



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ryujin's in love with yeji. and that's okay, because yeji loves her too.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	it's not a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> i've posted this on twitter a few months ago it's pretty old but since i got locked out of my account and am running out of content on ao3 i might as well just post it here too. hope you're all doing fine and are safe :]

_ Yeji is...something—something different. _

The thought crosses Ryujin's mind like a train. Her hands graze against the strings of her guitar, playing a soft and calming melody that she's just made up a few minutes ago—a melody that came from the depths of her heart as she watched the waves crash and thought about Yeji, or rather, her feelings for Yeji.

_ Feelings. _

_ Right, she has to deal with feelings. _

What exactly  _ does  _ she feel for Yeji? What does being with Yeji feel like? Does she just like her, or is she slowly, but surely falling in love with her?

_ Being with Yeji. _

Being with her felt like sitting down and sipping a cup of coffee as she read a novel; it felt like lying in her bed and sighing as she closed her eyes, relieved that she was finally home. Yeji feels like—no, Yeji  _ is  _ home itself. She feels so much like home that it feels unreal sometimes, and Ryujin only realizes that she is, in fact, real, and not a figment of her imagination at certain times. Like when Yeji's hand holds her own, or when Yeji wraps her arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug. And at those times, Ryujin feels glad. She feels glad because she's sure that Yeji isn't just some imaginary friend she'd made up to feel less alone in the vast world that surrounds her.

Yeji is real. And for that, Ryujin is thankful.

Silence. Nothing but the sound of crickets and the waves crashing against the shore. 

"Hey," a rather familiar voice calls out from behind. Ryujin turns around to see Yeji looking at her with the same smile she has plastered on her face every day.

"Hey." Ryujin smiles, "how'd you find me—wait, no, why did you come to find me?"

Yeji chuckles. "Well, the last time you said you needed to think, you came to Ryeong's house crying. I can't handle seeing that again. And as for the first question, you've brought me here quite a few times...it was a hunch."

_ She knows me so well. _

"Can I sit next to you?" Yeji asks.

"You didn't have to ask." Ryujin chuckles as Yeji plops down on the rough sand.

Silence, yet again.

Ryujin looks up to the sky, admiring the moon that shines above them. Sighing, she starts to pluck the strings of her guitar once again. This time, she hums along as her eyes slowly drift off towards the brunette sitting next to her. "You're staring."

"I know," Yeji says. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I- uh," Ryujin starts, Yeji chuckles. "No, it's- it's alright."

"Keep playing."

"What?"

"Your guitar."

_ Oh.  _

And with that, Ryujin starts playing again. Her chest vibrating along as she hums the melody her mother would sing to her until she fell asleep. It was in that very moment that several realizations began to dawn on her— one being that Yeji  _ cared _ . Yeji cared enough to go look for her because she was afraid of what Ryujin might start thinking about; she cared enough to  _ know _ that Ryujin's thinking is dangerous to Ryujin herself. 

Yeji cares about Ryujin, and for that Ryujin is thankful.

The sound of her guitar and the soft humming from her throat was all that could be heard apart from the cicadas' chirping. Yeji lays her head on Ryujin's head, sneaking a small glance that the younger just barely notices, and Ryujin swears she can feel her heart swell.

"Your thoughts are loud, y'know?" Yeji suddenly blurts out, catching Ryujin off guard. "Penny for your thoughts?"

The younger chuckles, "are you sure you want to know?"

"Only if you're willing to share." Yeji shrugs, offering Ryujin a soft and reassuring smile.

Ryujin breathes in. Is she really going to let a whole flame come out of her mouth? Does she really want to do this, not knowing what might come next? Hell, how is she going to tell Yeji how she feels if she herself can't even understand it? Two years, two whole years of these feelings, and yet, she  _ still _ doesn't understand. What does she even  _ like  _ about Yeji?

Ryujin stares at the brunette, finding a way to put everything into words. Her eyes outline the edges of her face, the little details even cameras can't catch. She's beautiful, everyone knows that, but Yeji—the real Yeji—she's even more beautiful once you get to know her.

The way her eyes sparkle when she sees her pets—you can tell right off the bat that she loves them with all her heart, and Ryujin finds it so, so endearing. Ryujin finds everything about Yeji endearing.

_ Just tell her you like her. _

A heartbeat.

_ How? _

And another.

_ Just say it. _

And one more.

_ Okay. _

"Yeji," Ryujin calls, and is met by the same old welcoming and warm smile on the older's face.

Yeji laughs a little. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, alright? I  _ am  _ curious but I won't push you."

_ Oh. _

Ryujin sighs.

_ But, wait. _

"I like you." Ryujin quickly says. Yeji stays silent. "I like you, a lot, and I have for a long time. But, I'm not good with words. Hell, I couldn't even think of how to say this. You don't have to say you like me, too—you don't have to say anything at all, for that matter. I just needed to let this out."

Then, Yeji's hand slips into Ryujin. "I know."

"C'mon, Yeji," Ryujin starts to whine. "Don't give me that."

The latter chuckles. "What do  _ you  _ want, then?"

Ryujin's silent. She doesn't  _ know  _ what she wants to hear. Does she want to hear Yeji say she doesn't feel the same way? Of course not. But she doesn't want to hear her say she likes her, too. Not because she doesn't want for her feelings to be reciprocated, but because she has no fucking idea what she'd do if they were.

"—at me." Ryujin only catches the last part of what the latter says.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ryujin says, keeping her eyes on the sky above them. She couldn't bear to look at Yeji—not after what she'd just said.

"I said look at me, Ryujin."

Slowly, the younger peels her eyes away from the sky, turning to look at Yeji.

"You don't like me." Yeji says, letting go of Ryujin's hand to cup her cheeks.

"What?" Ryujin raises a brow, unsure of what the girl was trying to say. "Are you trying to tell me what  _ my  _ feelings are? Yeji, I swear—"

"You love me."

Silence.

"You love me, don't you, Ryujin?" Yeji says, using her thumb to caress the younger's cheek.

And Ryujin smiles. She gets it now. To hear it coming from Yeji herself, it just sounds so right. She's in love with Yeji, and she's sure of it. No more second thoughts this time, no more fear of what comes next. She's in love with Yeji, and it's okay. It will always be okay as long as Yeji is there.

"I guess I do love you, Yeji." Ryujin says, smiling as the words come out of her mouth.

"Well guess what," Yeji says. "I love you, too."

And it's perfect. Everything in that very moment was perfect. The soft sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the feeling of Yeji's hands cupping her face, the way Yeji's voice was tender and warm. Everything just felt so right.

Ryujin is in love with Yeji, and it's okay. It's more than okay, because Yeji is in love with her, too.


End file.
